


Хуевый подарочек | Fucking Gift

by WTF Stucky Fuckery and Co 2021 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)



Series: визуал R - NC-17 зима-2021 [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics) Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Humor, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20Fuckery%20and%20Co%202021
Summary: Дэдпул Санта | Deadpool Santa
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: визуал R - NC-17 зима-2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184192
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35
Collections: 06 Визуал от M до E WTF Stucky Fuckery and Co 2021, Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021





	Хуевый подарочек | Fucking Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Text in the picture:  
> Deadpool: "I love Secret Santa cause you can give really nice presents."  
> On the door: "The office of Captain America. And Bucky."
> 
> This is the work from the biggest multifandom anonymous contest on AO3 (Fandom Combat). Use the Collection ( Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2021) to see all works of the contest. Use our series (визуал R - NC-17 зима-2021) to see all visual works of our team. Anonymous artist will be revealed in March.  
> We will be pleased to see your comments in any language!

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/e2/05/yvBg6G4H_o.png)


End file.
